Ratu ku
by zona love
Summary: Perjodohan antara zoro dengan seorang gadis desa yang di landasi perjanjian ayahnya terdahulu. Perjodohan yang di landasi bukan karena cinta. Lalu bagaimana kisah selanjutnya yuk RnR :)
1. Chapter 1

Dredossa adalah sebuah kota yang sangat indah dan ramai akan turis manca negara. Disana ada sebuah kerajaan yang sangat megah dan mewah. Dimana di kerajaan itu di kuasai oleh seorang raja dan ratu yang baik dan bijaksana. Raja dan ratu memiliki seorang putra mahkota. Ia adalah pangeran zoro. Pangeran zoro sangat berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya. Pangeran zoro orangnya pemalas, hoby tidur dan ceroboh karena ia selalu tersesat setiap pergi keluar istana. Tetapi biarpun begitu pangeran juga memiliki kelebihan diantaranya pangeran pintar bermain pedang. Setiap ada lomba berpedang pangeran selalu menang sampai sampai lemari di istana sudah tidak muat untuk menampung piala yang ia menangkan.

Pada suatu hari raja sakit, dan ia berkata pada pangeran zoro memintanya untuk segera menikah. Mendengar hal itu pangeran zoro sontak kaget karena selama ini ia tidak pernah memikirkan tentang pernikahan, karena yang ia pikirkan hanya tidur berlatih pedang dan pedang.

Saat pangeran zoro sedang berlatih pedang tiba tiba terdengar suara yang memanggil manggil dirinya

"pangeran, pangeran" kata seorang pelayan

"yosh ada apa ?"

"raja ingin bertemu dengan anda, beliau meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruanganya"

"yosh baiklah aku akan segera kesana"

"ada apa ayah memanggilku ?"

"akhirnya kau datang juga pangeran"

"emmm, pangeran, kamu tau kan saat ini ayah sedang sakit parah"

"lalu ? " kata zoro ketus pada sang raja

"ayah ingin kau segera menikah, lagipula ayah juga tidak tau kapan ayah akan mati, bahkan sewaktu waktu bisa saja kan ayah mati, lalu kalau ayah mati nanti siapa yang akan memimpin negri ini kalau bukan kau ?"

"aish, ayah ini berkata apa sih ? menikah ? Yang benar saja, aku tidak mau ,!"

"apa kamu mau penyakit ayah ini semakin parah ?"

"yaa bukan begitu ayah"

"uhukkk uhukkkk uhukkk" tiba tiba raja batuk dengan kerasnya

"baik baiklah ayah jika kau yang memintanya aku turuti keinginanmu karena aku tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka"

"itu baru anak raja yang baik, jadi begini pangeran kamu tenang saja tak usah pusing pusing mencari calon permaisuri karena ayah sudah punya calon permaisuri untukmu, dia anak sahabat ayah saat muda dulu. Sahabat ayah itu sangat baik dia selalu menolong ayah saat susah dulu. Dan sebagai balas budinya dulu kita bersepakat akan menjodohkan mu jika anak dia perempuan. Dan ternyata anaknya adalah perempuan, maka saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menjodohkan kalian berdua. Dan sekarang aku ingin kamu mencari rumah teman ayah itu, rumahnya agak jauh dari istana membutuhkan waktu 1 sampai 2 hari untuk sampai kesana"

"yosh"jawab zoro malas

"kalau begitu biar pelayan menyiapkan bekal yang akan kau bawa besok,

Keesokan harinya zoro sudah bersiap untuk pergi mencari rumah wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu. Setelah 2 hari perjalanan sampailah zoro di sebuah rumah yang sangat sederhana dan jauh dari perkotaan itu. Tiba tiba zoro melihat seorang gadis yang sedang berlari di kejar oleh polisi, rupanya gadis itu adalah seorang pencuri. Setelah ia jauh berlari polisi tersebut tidak menemukan jejak gadis itu. Dan tiba tiba brukkkkk, gadis itu menabrak sang pangeran.

Saat gafdis itu mencoba bangkit dan masuk ke dalam rumah tiba tiba pangeran memegang tangan gadis itu dengan eratnya.

"siapa kau ? Lepaskan aku, "

"harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu siapa kau ? Berani beraninya menabrakku dan tidak meminta maaf"

"cihh, bukan ueusanmu" kata gadis itu kasar

"kau, kau pemilik rumah ini hukan ? Kalau begitu sekarang ikut aku" kata zoro tegas

"aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku, tolong..." teriak gadis itu


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah 2 hari perjalanan sampailah pangeran dan gadis itu di istana

"turun" kata pangeran kasar

"oi pelan pelan dong," kata gadis itu

Setelah mereka berdua turun dari kereta kudanya tiba tiba raja dan ratu keluar

"aa,,, akhirnya kalian sampai juga di istana"kata raja

"jadi gadis ini yaa, wah cantiknya"puji sang ratu

"eh tunggu, apa maksut semua ini" kata gadis itu

"ayo masuk kalian pasti lelah" kata raja

"oiya kau, namamu pasti nami ya ?" kata raja

"eh, bagaimana anda tau ?"

"tentu saja apa sih yang tidak aku tau " balas raja

"oiya nami, aku ingin bicara 4 mata denganmu silahkan ikuti aku ke ruanganku"

"baik"

"emm, bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibumu ?"

"oh ayah dan ibu ya ? Mereka sudah lama mati, saat mereka berlayar mereka di serang angkatan laut" kata nami sedih

"benarkah ? Aku turut berduka cita nami"

"ya terima kasih raja"

"oiya pasti kau kaget ya bisa di bawa kesini"

"yosh"

"jadi begini aku ingin sedikit bercerita dulu aku dan ayahmu adalah seorang sahabat, dulu kami mengarungi laut bersama, aku dan ayahmu berambisi ingin menjadi raja bajak laut, hingga suatu hari aku di paksa pulang oleh ayahku untuk menggantikannya memimpin kerajaan ini, kemudian ayahmu tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya menjadi bajak laut meski tanpa aku, dan pada akhirnya ayahmu bertemu dengan ibumu dan mereka menikah"

"emm,, kau tau nami dulu kami sudah berjanji kalau anak ayahmu perempuan maka akan di jodohkan dengan pangeran, dan kebetulan sekali anaknya adalah perempuan dan itu adalah kau nami:

"lalu kenapa harus saya raja, banyak kan wanita lain selain saya, kenapa harus saya ?"

"karena dulu kita sudah berjanji selain itu ini adalah sebagai balas budi terhadap kebaikan ayahmu yang dulu pernah menyelamatkanku saat aku akan di bunuh oleh angkatan laut"

Nami hanya terdiam mendengar pemjelasan raja

"kalau begitu beristirahatlah nami, kau pasti lelah dan persiapkan dirimu pernikahannya akan berlangsung 2 hari lagi"

"apa ? Tapi raja ini sangat mendadak buat saya bahkan saya belum sempat memikirkan mau atau tidak"

"sudah xepatlah beristirahat ini juga demi kebaikan kalian"

Nami hanya terdiam

"nona mari saya antar ke kamar nona" kata seorang pelayan

"eh baik, terima kasih"

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu raja"kata nami

"yoo"

Setelah selesai mandi nami berjalan jalan mengelilingi istana karena merasa penasaran dengan isidari istana yang megah itu. Tiba tiba langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang laki laki berambut hijau yang sedang berlatih pedang di taman.

'laki laki itu' gumamnya dalam hati

Nami segera melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tiba tiba

"oi" terdengar suara bariton dari belakang tubuhnya

Nami menoleh dan ternyata laki laki berambut hijau itu sekarang tepat berada di hadapannya

"oi kau pikir aku mau menikah dengan gadis pencuri seperti mu"kata zoro cuek

"kau,, kau ,, dasar sialan kau pikir aku juga mau menikah dengan laki laki sialan sepertimu"

"Hahaha, akan aku laporkan kau pada raja bahwa kau ini bukan gadis yang pantas untuk aku nikahi, karna kau ini seorang pencuri, hahahha"

"tutup mulutmu dasar laki laki sialan" kata nami dan pergi meninggalkan zoro

"liat saja besok apa yang akan terjadi kucing pencuri hahahaha"

"siall" gerutu nami


	3. Chapter 3

Hari pernikahanpun tiba. Zoro sudah siap dengan jas hitamnya dan nami sudah siap dengan kimono merah mudanya itu. Nami sedang berjalan menuju altar dan disana sudah terlihat sosok laki laki berambut hijau lumut yang sudah berdiri menanti kedatangannya. Nami pun sudah sampai di altar dan saat ini sudah berada berdampingan dengan zoro.

Setelah kurang lebih 2 jam acara pernikahanpun selesai dan kini hari berganti mala

"oi, kenapa kau mau menikah denganku bukannya kau mau bilamg pada raja kalau aku ini adalah kucing pencuri ?"

"hmm" jawab zoro malas

"kau tidak punya mulut ya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku ya"

"kau ini crewet sekali ya"

Nami hanya terdiam dan hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Sesaat setelah itu zoro melirik nami yang sudah tertidur pulas di sebelahnya.

"aish, sialan gadis ini ternyata dia sudah tidur"

Zoro segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan tidur di sofa yang berada tepat di samping tmpat tidur mereka berdua.

Malam pun berganti pagi, nami membuka matanya dan mencari sososk laki laki berambut hijau di ruangannya itu dan ni tsk mensajti lai gki beambut hiau lumut itu.

"hahh,, untunglah laki laki sialan itu tidak ada disini, kalau ada disini asti dia hnta membatku naik darah saja"

Tok tok tok suara pintu kamar nami

"permaisuri permaisuri apakah anda sudah bangun ? Raja ingin bertemu dengan anda"

"emm ,, yaa tunggu sebentar aku aka segra kesana,"

"baik permaisuri"

"ada apa lagi pagi pagi raja sudah ingin menemuiku" ucapnya lirih

Nami segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dan berdandan serta memakai gaun yang sudah disiapkan

"wah cantik sekali kamu pagi ini permaisuri" kata ratu

"terimakasih ratu"

"tidak salah jika sang raja menjodohkanmu dengan pangeran" ucapnya lagi

"kamu sudah datang nami, zoro mana ?

"ah itu dia"

"jadi kita semua sudah berkumpul disini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian berdua"

"karena kalian sekarang sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri maka sekarang ayah dan ibu akan kembali ke istana di punk hazard"

"aku ingin kalian berdua yang menjadi raja dan ratu di kerajaan ini, aku harap kalian bisa memimpin negri ini dengan lebih baik lagi"

"yosh" jawab zoro singkat

"dan untukmu nami, segeralah kau membuatkan cucu untuk kami, karena kami tidak yakin akan hidup berapa lama lagi"

"eh" sontak wajah nami memerah mendengar kata sang raja itu

"kalau begitu kita pergi dulu ya jaga dirimu baik baik, dan juga jaga istrimu dengan baik zoro jangan sampai jau membuarnyabyerluka karena yang dia punya saat ini hanyalah kau seorang"

"yosh"

Setelah kepergian raja dan ratu keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Nami pergi berjalan meninggalkan zoro dan zoro hanya melihat kepergian nami tanpa berkata kata.

sesampainya di kamar nami hanya terdiam kemudian ia menangis tiba tiba,

"huuuu,, huuuuuu, kenapa ya aku terjebak di suasana seperti ini, dimana aku tau suamiku tidak mencintaiku, ditambah aku tidak tau seperti apa orang itu"

"ayah ibu kenapa kalian menjanjikan perjodohan seperti ini ? Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti ini, ada namun seolah olah tidak pernah dianggap ada"

"oi kucing pencuri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan, ayo makan makanannyansudah siap"

"oi kau menangis ?"

"tidak aku tidak menangis"

"kau bohong, kau menangis kan ?"

"sejak kapan kau peduli padaku ? Aku rasa mau aku menangis mau aku mati itu bukan urusanmu"

Zoro hanya terdiam mendengar kata kata permaisurinya itu

"aku ingin pulang"

"apa ? Apa yang barusan kau katakan"

"aku ingin pulang, apa kaunmasih tidak mendenhsrnya ? Aku ingin pulang sialan" teriak nami

Tiba tiba Plakkkk sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi nami

"jaga bicaramu nona, kau ini sekarang permaisuri, kau tidak bisa pulang dan pergi begitu saja, kau ini istriku" bentak zoro lalunpergi meninggalkan nami

Suara tangisan nami semakin menjadi jadi dan ia menangis sepanjang 4 jam sampai sampai dia tak makan siang dan tidur pulas karena kelelahan menangis

"aish apa yang barusan aku lakukan pada istriku"kata zoro lirih sabil menuangkan sake di gelasnya

"sudah pangeran sudah anda sudah mabuk berat, jangan minum lagi pangeran"kata seorang pelayan

"diam kau biarkan aku tetap minum sampai aku puas hahaha"

"tuan koki tolong bantu saya, bantu membawa pangeran ke kamarnya"

"baiklah"

Setelah itu pelayan dan koki kerajaan membawa zoro memasuki kamarnya

"pelan pelan permaisuri sedang tidur"

"iya" jawab koki

"ah aku lelah sekali, dimana ini ? Ranjangku ya ? Aku mau tidur pergi kalian semua"

"ba,, baik pangeran"jawab mreka serentak

"emm,, siapa ini ? Istriku ya ?" kata zoro sambil memegang tangan nami

"ah benar istriku, nami, bangun ayo kita buat anak"

Tiba tiba zoro menvium bibir nami dengan lembut dan penuh nafsu

"ah zoro kun" kata nami kaget

Nami langsung menyingkir dari tubuh zoro, namun zoro menahan nami agar tidak menjauh dari tubuhnya

"kau ini istriku sudah hak ku jika malam ini tubuhmu menjadi milikku"

"puaskan aku malam ini dan mari kita buat anak nami"

Tiba tiba zoro mencium bibir nami, kemudian mencium lehernya dan kedua tangan zoro mencoba membuka baju nami dan menjelajahi tubuh nami, nami hanya menggeliat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa apa dengan perlakuan zoro malam itu dan selanjutnya hanya mereka yang tau apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka lakukan.


	4. Chapter 4

Pagipun tiba nami terkejut melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai pakaian yang menempel di tubuh indahnya itu. Kemudian ia bertanya tanya apa yang semalam sudah aku lakukan ? Seingatku semalam zoro masuk kamar dalam keadaan mabuk ? Lalu ? Ah aku tidak ingat lagi. Lalu nami nemoleh ke arah tempat tidur ternyata ada sosok laki laki berambut hijau lumut tidur pulas tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Tiba tiba nami menangis dan zoro pun terbangun

"oi, ada apa ini ?"

"huuuu huuu huuuu" tangisan nami semakin keras

"aish kenapa sih kamu selalu bikin masalah nami, pagi pagi sudah menangis, kau ini benar benar sialan ya memangnya ada apa sih"

"kau ini keterlaluan ya zoro, kau malah menyalahkanku harusnya aku yang menyalahkanmu, apa yang sudah kau berbuat padaku semalam sampai sampai aku tak mengenakan pakaian seperti ini ?

"hahahha jadi itu masalahnya ? Aku rasa semalam kita telah membuat anak nami, lagipula itu hal yang wajar kan karena kau ini kan istriku, lagipula itu hakku karena aku suamimu"

"kau ini ya, kau ini benar benar keterlaluan zoro, kalau begitu aku akan pergi dari sini, aku muak dengan sikapmu, aku ini istrimu tapi aku tidak pernah kau anggap ada ! Lebih baik kita bercerai zoro" kata nami

Nami segera bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya dan beranjak meninggalkan zoro

Zoro hanya terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa apa mendengar kata kata yang keluar dari mulut istrinya itu. Tetapi dengan sigap zoro segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan menyusul istrinya yang belum jauh dari istana.

"ah akhirnya aku menemukan wanita itu"

"kau mau kemana ? Kau itu istriku jangan bertindak bodoh" kata zoro sambil memegang tangan nami

"lepaskan aku, aku rasa aku harus pergi selain itu aku merasa kedatanganku disini tidak pernah kau inginkan"

"kau ini bicara apa, ? Kau ini istriku dan kau ini kan ini ratu di kerajaan ini ayo kembali ke istana bersamaku"

"aku tidakk maa,,"

Tiba tiba nami di gendong zoro ala bridal style.

"hei apa yang kau lakukan laki laki sialan, lepaskan aku"

"cepat lepaskan aku, turunkan ak laki laki brengsek"

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu, aku ingin kau kembali ke istina dan melakukan tugasmu sebagai ratu juga sebagai istriku"

"kau brengsek !" teriak nami

"maafkan aku nami, kalau aku memperlakukanmu ssampai seperti ini asal kau tau aku seperti ini karena aku punya alasan tersendiri"

"maksutmu ?

"aku akan menceritakannya nanti sesampainya kita di istana" kata zoro tersenyum

Sesampainya di istana nami segera menagih janji pada zoro bahwa ia akan menceritakan sesuatu padanya.

"apa yang akan kau ceritakan ? Cepat ceritakan padaku zoro"

"baikalah baik, jadi begini nami dulu aku ini adalah seorang bajak laut. Dulu aku berlayar mengarungi lautan dan aku ingun menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia. Waktu itu aku jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Namanya kuina. Dia itu adalah salah satu rekan bajak lautku dan dia juga ahli dalam berpedang. Waktu itu kita berpacaran hampir 2 tahun. Namun karena ayahku sakit aku terpaksa meninggalkan rekan bajak lautku termasuk kuina. Akhirnya aku kembali ke istana dan setelah 2 minggu ayahku sembuh dari sakitnya. Setelah itu aku meminta izin pada ayahku untuk kembali ke lautan namun ayahku tidak mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke lautan karena dia merasa umurnya sudah tidak lama lagi. Tak lama setelah itu ayah sakit lagi kemudian ia mendesak ku untuk segera menikah dan wanita pilihan ayah adalah kau nami . Kau adalah gadis yang dijodohkan ayah sejak dulu dan gadis itu bukan kuina. Dan asal kau tau nami semenjak aku kembali ke istana aku mencoba menghubungi kuina namun tak ada kabar darinya, dan dulu aku mendengar bahwa saat itu kuina mempunyai seorang kekasih. Asal kau tau nami saat itu hatiku benar benar hancur mengetahui ternyata kuina pacaran dengan salah satu anggota angkatan laut dan ia memilih meninggalkan rekan bajak lautnya demi laki laki itu"

"jadi, sampai saat ini aku masih takut untuk membuka hati untuk wanita lain selain kuina, mengingat sakit hati yang pernah aku terima karnanya"

"maka dari itu aku selalu acuh tak acuh pada wanita, bukan karena aku tidak doyan pada wanita tapi karena aku takut akan sakit hati untuk yang kedua kalinya, jadi maafkan aku nami karena telah memperlakukanmu sampai seperti ini tapi bukan maksutku untuk memperlakanmu sampai seperti ini aku hanya takut akan masa lalu akan terulang kembali"

"tak apa zoro kun aku bisa memahami perasaanmu, aku berjanji setelah aku memberikan keturunan untukmu aku akan pergi dari sini karena aku tau kau masih mencintai kuina" kata nami sambil tersenyum

Tiba tiba cuppp... Bibir zoro mendarat di bibir manis nami, dan zoro mencium nami dengan lembut namun nami melepaskannya

"maaf zoro kun aku tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya pada laki laki yang hatinya sudah terisi oleh wanita lain" kata nami tersenyum

"maafkan aku nami tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu aku berjanji, aku pasti bisa mencintaimu, ku mohon nami beri aku kesempatan"

"tidak usah zoro kun terima kasih, jangan paksakan dirimu"

"sepertinya aku lelah zoro kun aku mau tidur selamat malam zoro kun"

"nami"kata zoeo lirih

Sesampainya di tempat tidur nami menangis mengingat cerita yang zoro disampaikan tadi.

"sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatimu zoro kun, aku tidak bisa " kata nami lirih


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi pun tiba, terlihat sosok wanita berambut orange yang sedang sibuk membantu koki istana menyiapkan masakan untuk sang raja.

"slamat pagi"

"ah pagi zoro kun"

"emm loh nami kenapa kau berada di dapur ? Apa yang kau lakukan disana ?

"aku hanya membantu tuan koki saja"

"tapi kita disinisudah punya koki lebih dari 5 orang jadi buat apa kau membantu mereka memasak ?"

"maaf pangeran tadi saya sudah melarang tuan putri untuk membantu kami tapi dia malah memaksa pangeran"

"apa benar begitu nami ?"

"yosh, lagipula aku bosan hanya diam di dalam istana tanpa melakukan sesuatu"

"cepat duduklah dan makan sarapanmu" tambah nami

"yoo"

"oiya zoro kun nanti aku ingin keluar istana aku bosan hanya di istana terus dan aku ingin membeli beberapa pakaian"

"yosh, lakukanlah sesukamu nami tapi ingat nanti ada pengawal ya mengawasimu, karna kau ini seorang tuan putri, jadi tidak baik kalau keluar istana sendirian"

"atigataou zoro kun"

"yosh"

"kalau begitu aku kan pergi sekarang, aku peemisi dulu zoro kun

"yoo"

Setelah beberapa menit nami berjalan, tiba tiba ada suara dari belakang yang mengejutkan nami dan menghentikan langkahnya

"oi nami"

Setelah mendengar suara itu tiba tiba ncmsi menengok keblakang dan "oi.. Law ?" kata nami kaget

"yosh, ini aku, kenapa kau nami ? kaget melihatku bisa berada di tempat ini ?"

"ini benar kau law ? Iya law, kenapa kau bisa berada disini ? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"aku sedang di tugaskan di rumah sakit sekitar sini nami, makannya aku berada di tempat ini, eh ngomong ngomong ada yang beda dari penampilanmu ? Tunggu ,, emmm kau ini seorang ratu ?"

"hahaha jangan menunjukkan muka terkejut seperti itu law, itu membuatku seperti tidak pantas kalau aku menjadi seorang ratu dan memimpin sebuah kerajaan"

"hahah hanya bercanda nami, kau pantas kok kalau menjadi seorang ratu, emm tapi bagaimana ceritanya kamu bisa menjadi seorang ratu seperti ini ?"

"ceritanya panjang law, emm bagaimana kalau aku bercerita sambil kita berjalan pulang menuju istana"

"yosh baiklah nami, lagipula ini sudah larut malam pasti kau di cari oleh suamimu kalau kau tidak segera pulang hihihi"

"hahaha kau ini law"

akhirnya nami dan law berjalan pulang menuju istana

"oi nami"

"yosh, ada apa law ?"

"kau lupa tadi kau ingin bercerita sesuatu padaku ?"

"oh iya law maaf aku lupa, hehehe "

"lalu bagaimana kau bisa menikah dengan zoro ?"

"jadi begini law, dulu ayahku adalah teman baik raja. Dulu ayahku menolong raja hingga raja merasa betutang budi pada ayahku, lalu raja berkata pada ayahku jika anak ayahku perempuan maka raja ingin menikahkannya dengan putra mahkota dan ternyata ibuku melahirkan anak perempuan yaitu aku. Jadi ya pada akhirnya aku menikah dengan zoro seperti saat ini"

"emm, jadi begitu ya"

"yosh, oi law ternyata kita sudah sampai di istana, tidak terasa ya hehe kalau begitu ayo masuk law, akan aku buatkan minuman untukmu"

"tak usah nami tak usah repot repot mungkin lain kali saja lagipula ini sudah larut malam, tak baik bertamu malam malam seperti ini"

"yosh, baiklah law kalau begitu, tapi janji ya lain kali mampirlah kesini"

"pasti nami, emm kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, slamat malam"

"malam law"

Law segera bergegas meninggalkan istana sementara nami segera masuk ke dalam istana. Saat ingin membuka pintu tiba tiba pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri dan ternyata zoro lah yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"darimana saja kau jam segini baru pulang dan kenapa kau meminta para pengawal untuk kembali ke istana"

"bukan urusanmu" jwab nami sembari berjalan meninggalkan zoro

Tiba tiba srettt zoro menarik tangan nami dan membuat nami menjerit kesakitan

"aww,, sakit, apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan ini sakit sekali zoro"

"kau tak punya mulut ya ? Apa kau bisu ? Darimana saja kau jam segini baru pulang"

Tiba tiba nami menghempaskan tangan zoro dan berlari menuju kamarnya

"oi kau mau kemana nami jangan lari" teriak zoro

"sialan wanita itu" gerutu zoro

Sesampainya di kamar nami segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam karena dia takut suaminya akan masuk.

"zoro nar benar keterlaluan, dia telah membuat tanganku sakit" kata nami sambil menangis


	6. Chapter 6

Haripun berganti pagi, nami segera bergegas bangun karena harus membantu sang koki menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

Krekk. Nami memuka pintu kamarnya dan tiba tiba ada sosok laki laki bertangan besar yang sedang menahan tangan nami dengan kuat dan erat saat nami menoleh nami terkejut ternyata zoro yang sedang memegang tangannya dengan erat.

"oi, zoro kun apa yang kau lakukan lepaskan aku"

"aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, dari mana kau semalam ? Dengan siapa kau pergi sampai sampai kau menyuruh pengawal untuk kembali ke istana ? Apa kau berselingkuh di belakangku ?"

"aish, bicara apa kau ini. selingkuh ? Asal kau tau Itu bukan tipeku."

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku ?"

"Baik baik aku akan menjawabpertanyaanmu semalam aku pergi berbelanja dengan temanku namanya law. Dia adalah shicibukai selain itu dia adalah dokter bedah dan kebetulan dia di tugaskan di daerah ini"

"oh si dokter sialan itu"

"kau tau law ? Apa kau mengenalnya ?"

"tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia dulu adalah teman bajak lautku."

"teman bajak lautmu ?"kata nami kaget

"iya, dulu dia membuat aliansi bajak laut dengan kapten kami jadi waktu itu kita selalu berlayar bersama dan dia itu adalah temanku"

"oh jadi kau mengenal law dan ternyata dia itu temanmu, yasudah kalau begitu cepat lepaskan tanganku sakit zoro kun"

"emmm"

"aku mau pergi ke dapur, minggir"

"oi, buat apa kau ke dapur semua masakan sudah siap jadi kau tak usah membantu memasak. eh tunggu kenapa matamu ? Kau menangis semalam ?"

"bukan urusanmu" kata nami berjalan sambil meninggalkan zoro

"oi nami tunggu" kata zoro berlari sambil mengejar nami

"kau marah padaku ya nami ?"

"marah padamu ? Buat apa marah padamu ? Buang buang waktu dan energi saja, sudah pergi sana jangan dekati aku"

"kau ini kenapa sih nami ? Kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

"sudahlah zoro lebih baik kau pergi, tinggalkan aku disini sendiri atau sebaiknya kau mengirim surat untuk kuina untuk menanyakan keadaannya"

"jadi karena itu kau memperlakukanku sampai seperti ini ? Gara gara kuina ? Kau cemburu pada kuina ? "

Tiba tiba muka nami memerah "oi, cemburu katamu ? Tentu saja tidak buat apa aku cemburu, asal kau tau zoro kun aku ini tidak mencintamu dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu" kata nami sambil berjalan mempercepat langkahnya karena merasa malu jika dilihat zoro mukanya memerah

'ih menyebalkan sekali zoro kun itu kenapa dia berkata seperti itu'

"kenapa gadis itu" kata zoro lirih

"Tuan putri, ada seseorang yang sedang mencari tuan putri "

"siapa ya bi ?"

"orangnya ada di ruang tamu tuan putri"

"baik bi saya akan segera kesana, oiya bi bikinkan minuman ya untuk tamu di luar"

"baik"

'siapa ya yang pagi pagi sudah bertamu'

"emm, law ?" kata nami kaget

"oi nami"

"ya ampun law apa yang membuatmu pagi pagi sekali datang kemari"

"memangnya kenapa ? Jadi aku tidak boleh ni pagi pagi main kesini ?"

"ya bukan begitu law, tapi kan.."

"tapi apa ? Sudah ayo cepat ganti bajumu, aku akan mengajakmu jalan jalan hari ini"

"eh,, ta ,, tapi law"

"sudah cepat ganti bajumu"

"eh, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya"

Setelah beberapa menit nami ganti pakaian kini ia sudah selesai memgenakan pakaiannya. Yang ia kenakan gaun berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan bunga di atasnya. Law yang melihat nami turun dari anak tangga ia terkagum kagum melihat nami memakai gaun itu.

"ya ampun nami kau cantik sekali" puji law

"memangnya aku tadi tidak cantik ?" jawab nami sedikit kesal

"bukan begitu tadi kau juga cantik, tapi kali ini, kali ini kau terlihat sangat berbeda sekali"

"aish, kau membuatku malu saja law hihihi"

"aku berkata jujur nami"

"ah sudahlah law, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat"

"yosh"

"bi aku pergi sebentar ya bi, nanti kalaupangeran menanyakanku bilang saja aku sedang keluar sebentar bersama temanku"

"eh, baik tuan putri"

Setelah beberapa menit setelah kepergian nami tiba tiba zoro berteriak teriak memanggil manghil istrinya yang tak kunjung muncul itu.

"oi nami, kau dimana ?" teriak zoro

Ternyata setelah zoro berteriak teriak tidak ada jawaban dari istrinya itu

'aish, dimana wanita sialan itu" gumam zoro

"pangeran, pangeran apa anda sedang mencari tuan putri ?"

"iya bi dimana dia sekarang? "

"tadi tuan putri menitip pesan pada saya, kemudian tuan putri meminta saya untuk menyampaikan pada pangeran kalau tuan putri sedang keluar sebentar bersama temannya ?"

"dia bilang begitu bi ?"

"iya pangeran"

"lalu dia pergi dengan siapa ? Siapa nama teman nami itu ?"

"wah saya tidak tau pangeran soalnya tuan putri tidak memberi tau siapa nama temannya itu, tapi yang pasti dia laki laki tuan"

"apa dia memakai topi ? Lalu memakai baju berwarna hitam ?"

"iya pangeran benar laki laki iyu yang saya maksut"

"tidak salah lagi, ini pasti dokter sialan itu"kata law lirih

"bi kalau begitu aku keluar sebentar ya bi, aku mau mencari nami"

"baik pangeran"


	7. Chapter 7

Zoro terlihat sangat cemas karena tidak menemukan nami sedari tadi. Bahkan ia sampai salah orang karena mengira orang itu adalah nami istrinya.

"aish, dimana wanita sialan itu, apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang ?bisa bisanya pergi keluar istana tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu denganku, padahal aku ini kan suaminya"

Saat zoro hendak memutar arah tiba tiba ia melihat sosok wanita berambut orange sedang bercengkrama, bersendau gurau dengan laki laki lain

"apa apaan wanita sialan itu ? Apa yang dia pikirkan ? Bisa bisanya dia malah mengobrol dengan laki laki sialan itu" gerutu zoro

"oi nami" teriak zoro

Mendengar teriakan zoro itu nami segera membalikkan badannya dan melihat suaminya berjalan dari kejauhan

"zoro kun" kata nami lirih

"siapa nami ?"tanya law

"ada zoro kun law, dia disini, dia sepertinya sedang mencariku dari tadi" jawab nami

"sudah jangan khawatir, semua akan baik baik saja nami, percayalah padaku"

"ta,, tapi law"

"sudah sudah tenangkanlah dirimu"

Zoro kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan nami san ia bwrkata"oh jadi ini ya yang di lakukan tuan putri saat berada di luar istana ? Berselingkuh dwnganlaki laki lain" teriak zoro

"bu,, bukan begitu zoro kun, aku bisa menjelaskannya, kami kami tidak ada hub.."

"tutup mulutmu wanita sialan, masih saja kau mengelak setelah aku melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri"

Tiba tiba nami memegang tanga zoro, ia merasakan kedinginan yang amat sangat di tangan zoro.

"zoro kun ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku dulu aku dan law hanya"

"diam saja kau wanita sialan" tiba tiba zoro memotong pembicaraan nami dan Brukkk zoro tiba tiba mendorong nami sampai ia terjatuh ke lantai

"oi apa yang barusan kau lakukan pada nami ?"

"oh rupanya ada yang tidak terima kalau wanita yang ia cintai aku sakiti ? Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan ?"

Tiba tiba brakkk sebuah pukulan mendarat di hidung law dan tak lama kemudian darah keluar dari hidungnya

"kau brengsek zoro" kata law sambil menerbangkan sebuah pukulan kepada zoro dan tepat mwndarat di pipi zoro

Nami yang tak tahan melihat kedua laki laki itu saling pukul ia segera bangkit dan segera memisahkan keduanya namun tiba tiba brukkk sebuah pukulan dari tangan zoro mengenai perut nami dan tiba tiba nami pingsan. Melihat hal itu kedua laki laki itu segera menghentikan perkelahian mereka dan fokus pada nami yang saat itu sedang pingsan.

"nami, nami bangunlah ku mohon nami, maafkan aku nami" teriak zoro

"ini semua salahmu brengsek, gara gara kau nami jadi seperti ini, minggir kau biar aku bawa nami aku yang akan merawatnya sampai ia sembuh"

Law segera menggendong nami dengan gaya bridal style dan berjalan meninggalkan zoro yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam menatap kepergian istrinya dengan orang lain yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah rekan bajak lautnya terdahulu.

"nami maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu, ini semua salahk, maaf aku tidak bisa menahan ego ku entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kesal melihatmu bersama laki laki lain selain aku" kata zoro lirih


	8. Chapter 8

"emm, dimana aku ?

"em,, eh law" kata nami kaget

"sudah istirahatlah, jangan banyak bergerak tubuhmu masih sangat lemah nami"

"tapi law, kenapa aku bisa berada disini ? Apa yang sudah terjadi tadi ? Ak tidak bisa mengingat ,, emm tunggu tunggu seingatku tadi kita berdua di cafe sedang mengobrol dan zoro tiba tiba datang setelah itu kalian bertengkar gara gara aku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang sudah terjadi"

"sudah jangan banyak bicara nami, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang, kita akan bicarakan masalah ini besok"

"dan untuk malam ini menginaplah disini"

"eh law, ta tapi,,,"

"sudah tak apa nami jangan membantah ini semua kan demi kesembuhanmu"

"emm baiklah law, arigatou"

"yosh, kalau begitu cepatlah tidur dan selamat malam nami"

"emm, baiklah lalw, selamat malam juga law"

Pagipun tiba, law segera bergegas menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk nami. Law memang tidak begitu mahir dalam hal memasak walau begitu dia sangat antusias dan bersemangat saat membuatkan sarapan untuk nami.

"law, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini ?"

"eh nami, kau mengagetkanku saja, emm ini aku sedang"

" tunggu, kau ? Kau sedang memasak law ? Hihihi"

"oi nami, jangn mengejekku seprti itu, tidak lucu tau nami"

"hihihi maaf law bukan maksutku begitu hihihi"

"sudahlah lupakan saja, cepat duduklah biar aku ambilkan sarapan untukmu"

"eh, jadi hari ini aku di perlakukan seperti ratu nih ? Hihihi"

"kau ini kan memang seorang ratu nami"

"oh iya law aku lupa hihihi"

"ini sarapanmu"

"arigataou law"

"yosh"

"oi nami,"

"ya"

"bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa kau sudah membaik ?"

"sepertinya sudah law, aku merasa sudah enakan sekarang dan ini berkat kau law, kau yang sudah merawatku sampai aku sembuh seperti ini"

"arigatou law"

"yosh, sama sama nami"

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, dan law secara diam diam mencuri curi pandang pada nami

'ya ampun, aku baru menyadari ternyata nami yang sekarang jauh lebih cantik daripada nami yang dulu' ucapnya dalam hati

"law, nanti aku mau pulang ke istana aku khawatir zoro akan mencari ku, biar bagaimanapun dia kan suamiku aku sudah sangat bersalah karena tidak memberinya kabar sampai saat ini"

"law apa kau mendengarku ?"

"eh ya nami ada apa ?"

"ah kau melamun ya ? Sudahlah tidak apa apa"

"nami" panggil law dengan lembut

"ap,"

Saat akan melanjutkan kata katanya tiba tiba sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir nami, nami yang terlihat sangat kaget dengan perlakuan law tiba tiba ia menghentikan ciumannya dengan law

"law apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"memangnya kenapa nami ? Apa ada yang salah ? Asal kau tau nami sampai saat ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu"

"apa kau tidak mau kita mengulang masa"

"hentikan law, hentikan omong kosongmu ini"

"tapi, kenapa nami ?" tanya law

"tentu saja karena aku ini sudah memiliki suami law kau harus tau itu. Selain itu aku, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini dengan laki laki lain selain suamiku dan Asal kau tau law memang benar aku mencintaimu , tapi itu dulu saat kita masih bersama dan bukan untuk saat ini. Jadi maaf law aku harus pergi" kata nami bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan rumah law.

"nami" teriak law

"kembalilah nami jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon maafkan aku nami" kata law lirih sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa


	9. Chapter 9

"nami ? Kau sudah pulang ?"

"eh tunggu apa kau ? Kau menangis nami ?"

Nami tidak menjawab pertanyaan zoro dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya, sesampainya disana nami langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya

"nami" teriak zoro sambil berlari mengejar nami

"nami, kau kenapa ? Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu ?"

"ku mohon nami buka pintunya, aku ingin bicara padamu"

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu ternyata tidak ada jawaban dari nami

"yasudah nami, kalau itu maumu , mungkin kau memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri, maaf telah mengganggumu , dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, sekali lagi maafkan aku nami" kata zoro aambil pergi meninggalkan kamar nami

"zoro kun" kata nami lirih

Seharian sudah nami tidak keluar kamar, tidak makan dan tidak minum.

"bi apa tuan putri tidak keluar kamar dari tadi ? Apa dia sudah makan ?

"saya sudah mengantar makanan pada tuan putri paduka tapi bisa tuan liat sendiri makanannya massih utuh dan tidak di sentuh sama sekali oleh tuan putri"

"jadi begitu ya, kalau begitu silahkan bibi kembali ke dapur"

"ya paduka"

"nami cepat buka pintunya dan segeralah makan, sampai kapan kau mau mengurung dirimu superti ini ? Aku tidak mau kau sakit nami"

Tidak ada jawaban dari nami

"Nami ku mohon, jangan paksakan dirimu seperti imi nami aku tidak mau kau sakit, emm nami ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu besok aku akan berlayar bersama kaptenku luffy dan kru yang lainnya, mungkin aku akan pergi sedikit lebih lama dan aku belum tau pasti kapan aku akan kembali, dan aku kesini hanya untuk berpamitan denganmu, jaga dirimu baik baik ya jangan sampai kau sakit na"

Tiba tiba cekkrekkk pintu nami terbuka dan dengan antusias nami segera berlari dan memeluk suaminya zoro

"nami akhirnya, kau keluar juga. Nami maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu kemarin aku tidak sengaja kemarin memukulmu sampai sampai kau jatuh pingsan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksut untuk memukulmu, kau mau kan memaafkanku ?"

"sudah zoro kun tidak apa apa lagipula aku sudah melupakan masalah itu kok, dan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu khawatir dan cemas"

"sudah jangan minta maaf kau tidak salah nami tapi aku yang"

Sebuah ciuman hangat menempel di bibir zoro, zoro yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu oleh nami tak bisa menolaknya. Perlahan nami mrmbuka mulutnya dan lidah mereka berdua saling beradu dan mereka saling betukar saliva sambil menelan saliva mereka berdua yang telah bercampur.

"aku mencintaimu nami, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku" kata zoro

"aku juga zoro kun, aku juga sangat mencintaimu"

Dengan sigap zoro menggendong nami dengan ala bridal style dan membawa nami ke kamar mereka yang kasurnya berukuran sangat besar. Malam itu hanya mereka yang tau apa yang mereka lakukan disana dan semenjak kejadian malam itu hubungan mereka semakin membaik.


End file.
